


Slip of the tongue

by ilovemanicures



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Feels, Family Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemanicures/pseuds/ilovemanicures
Summary: Sometimes he really hated his life.And then there were times like these that had him questioning his own sanity...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Dick/Dami, Just Dick being his overly emotional self and Dami (somewhat) regretting his case of word vomit.
> 
> Also: This is supposed to be set around the time Bruce is considered dead, and Dick has taken over as Batman and Damian is his Robin.

Inspiration for this fic can be credited to this fan art I found on Pinterest: <http://pin.it/TGg8EL9>

* * *

 

 

Patrol had been brutal last night.

 

Damian didn't actually _believe_ someone could die from boredom as Grayson always seemed to claim, however last night had really tested his patience.

 

Though Grayson had told him to be _thankful_ for the lack of major crime, Damian just couldn't see it as anything less than a wasted evening.

 

He could have stayed home and finished training Titus to attack Drake with silent commands so Grayson and Pennyworth couldn't trace it back to him!

 

But instead he was so wired from lack of energy outlet that by the time they came back from patrol he couldn't even fall asleep. He sat in silence, the glow from a small bedside lamp allowing him to draw in his sketch book until early hours of the morning.

 

Not that Grayson seemed to care as he came bursting into his bedroom right when he started to drift off— despite Damian constantly reminding _everyone_  that  **nobody was allowed in his room!** —and demanded he join him for breakfast.

 

So that's how the newest Robin found himself slumped over the kitchen island, as Dick slipped a pancake onto what he assumed must be his plate— if the smiley face with fangs made out of whipped cream was anything to go off of.

 

_Grayson seriously needed to grow up..._

 

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go to the zoo today and—

 

"Ugh..."

 

"Then we could go for ice cream and—

 

"Nnngh..."

 

"Uh, Dami?"

 

"hmm..."

 

"Dami look at you! You look like a zombie. You need to eat your breakfast. You know it's the most important meal of the day, and getting off on the right foot can make a difference—

 

"—Oh my God, I get it father! Can you please. Shut. Up."

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Oh no. Grayson do not—

 

"Did you just call me...?"

 

"No! No I did not!"

 

"Dami!"

 

"Grayson, do not get all weepy eyed over a simple slip of the tongue. I am merely exhausted and did not want to hear anymore of your insufferable—

 

"—I love you too, Dami!"

 

"Unhand me you imbecile!"

 

"Just give in kiddo, you'll be lucky if I stop hugging you for even a second for the rest of the morning."

 

As Grayson continued to snuggle his face against Damian' cheek while also crushing the boy against his chest, the young vigilante groaned.

 

_Sometimes he really hated his life._

 

"Listen Dami, I know things have been rough. What with your dad getting taken away from us, Jason acting out against the family, and you still adjusting to life as a normal kid... But I. well. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. You're such a great kid, and I can't wait for the world to see you the way that I do."

 

_And then there were times like these that had him questioning his own sanity..._

 

"...Grayson?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You're leaning in my breakfast."

 

"Oh. Sorry."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you can't sleep and have no Birdflash to read... comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thankies :)


End file.
